My endless love
by Jess23Scott
Summary: Is this what the future hold's for Nathan and Haley? One Shot


Hi guys, this is a Naley. It is my first one-shot, so I hope you guys will please read it and give me some feedback. About the title of this story, it's from a song on you-tube. It's called "endless love". I know it sound's kind'a stupid, but if you could listen to it while you are reading this, it would be cool. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill.

** Endless Love By Jess S**

** Grab the time you have with the people you lovePeyton (One Tree Hill)**

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in early july. Haley could felt the sun on her face and the warm grass under her feet as she watched him. The love of her life. He was playing with a little boy.

Their little boy. He was almost six years now and had grown so fast, one could se that he was his fathers son. He had brown hair like his mother, but blue eyes like his father. He was becoming a very good athlete, and it was day's like these that Nathan and Haley liked bring James Keith, as they had named him, a chance to spend some time with his familiy at the rivercourt.

Nathan noticed that Haley was deep in her thoughts and smirked at her which responded in Haley flashing her dimples at him.

"Mommy, come play with us" James cried, but he was to busy to wait for Haley's response. He had to turned his head the other way so that he could see his daddy slam-dunk the basketball in the hoop. His lips had by now an "O", but somehow the sound couldn't be heard.

Haley laughed at James face. He admired his father so much, and he looked at Nathan as his hero. Just as she did. James did so well at school and Nathan spend many nights reading him children books. Maybe that was the reason why he loved school. But James always told Nathan and Haley that his favourit story is the one about the jock and tutor-girl. And then the wrinkles in his forehead would apper, followed by the famous all-boy sentence "Gross, he liked the girl".

And everytime James said that, Nathan would say "No, he loved the girl". It always put a smile on Haley's face.

Haley put her book beside her and looked up at Nathan and his hand, it was reaching out to her. "Need some help to get up?" he said as he saw that Haley was struggling to get up, because of her big belly. "Yes my dear husband, I do". Haley took his hand and let Nathan help her up."Thank you," she said as they entwininged their fingers and she felt his hand squeezed hers gently. She put her other hand on her big stomac and said, "I love being pregnant, but I can't wait to see the little girl". "Me too," Nathan said before smiling and moving closer to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mommy and daddy, come play," James cried at his parents, and then shoot the tiny basketball in the small hoop that his father had set up for him so that he too could play basketball on the rivercourt.

Nathan with his 6'4, heard his wife say " I love you". And as he felt her finger's run true his soft hair, Peyton and Lucas screamed in unison "Don't you guys ever get sick of eachother?" Nathan chuckled without moving his lips away from Haley's as he said "I love you too".

Even though Nathan and Haley had been together for a long time and were about too welcome their second child into the world, they couldn't keep their eyes of one another. Sometimes neither Haley or Nathan belived even after knowing eachother for sixteen years, they still managed to act like two teenager's in love.

They had in High school unexpectedly learned that they were going to have their first child. At first Nathan and Haley were scared, but soon they couldn't be happier.

_Flashback:_

Nathan's curious dark blue eyes looked at his wife as she yelled with excitement. "Oh, do you fell that?" Haley moved Nathan's resting hand on her tummy where the baby was kicking so that he also could fell it. It was late and they were cuddling in their bed as they watched the ultrasound picture of their baby. Nathan smiled and rested his cheek on the top of Haley's head.

"Nathan, talk to him," Haley encouraged, smiling so hard that her face was starting to hurt. Nathan carefully slided his head down to her abdomen and said "Hey little guy, it's daddy". They couldn't help but laugh when the baby kicked again.

End 

Five months later the proud parent's could take their healthy and gorgeous little boy to his new home.

Deb had given them the Scott mansion after she returned to the rehab clinic, saying that she didn't want her grandson to see her like an addict. She wanted to be a real grandmother, the one who had milk and cookies ready whenever he would visit her.

And when Dan saw James for the first time he fell in love. His first grandchild. The pride he felt at that time was, he just couldn't describe it. He decided to be a better man for his family. Unfortunately for Dan and the people that loved him, he died six months later from his disease; HCM.

Even though Dan had managed to make a lot of people's life a living hell, he somehow brought a lot of joy too the Scott family the six weeks before his soul left the earth.

After Nathan and Haley finished college, where Nathan had gotten himself a degree in Business and Haley a degree in music, they had decided moved back to tree hill.

As James Keith started school, the second pregnancy came along. It was unplanned, just like the first one, but Nathan and Haley couldn't help but fell joy.

And now after both ups and downs, they were ready to relax and fully enjoy the pregnancy.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Haley asked worried, pulling Nathan out of his thoughts. He looked at her and answered, "Yeah, I am perfect". He couldn't help but smirk at Haley as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, are you guys ready to eat?" Peyton clapped her hand as Lucas placed James on the blanket that was spread on the grass. Lucas and Peyton had married right after college and were now enjoying the married life. As for Brooke, she had now made a new hot clothing line; friends-for-you. She got the idea from her closest friends and how they were always there for her and each other. She and Chase were still dating. Brooke always joked about if he didn't propose soon, then she would ask him.

Haley and Nathan sat next to another on the blanket where Lucas, Peyton and James were sitting, as Lucas started telling how he and Peyton couldn't wait to start their own family. But first they were going to open their own store. They wanted to sell books and art. Lucas had now become a part time teacher while they were planning the opening of the store.

"Hey guys, did you get the invitation to Mouth's wedding" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him two days ago, and he said that the wedding was taking place here in Tree hill" Lucas responded.

"I can't believe that he and Gigi got back together. I am so happy for them, you know it was about time a lucky girl got to call Mouth her husband" Peyton said.

"Oh, that reminds me, Skills and Bevin are coming to dinner next week," Haley turned to Nathan and tucked a napkin in James shirt. Nathan would have opened his mouth to say okay, but his mouth was full so he just nodded.

"So Nathan, are you up for a game?" Lucas asked after they were done eating.

Nathan took Haley's hand and kissed her forehead and then he moved his lips to the centre of her palm. Haley burrowed her face into his chest and felt nothing but safety.

"Hell yeah, let's play" Nathan got up and put James on his shoulder so that his little boy could throw the basketball in the hoop. James clapped his hands in excitement as the ball went in.

Haley and Peyton took a seat on the benches. "Go James" They yelled.

Haley watched him watching her. Nathan smiled at her and she smiled at him. "I love you my endless love" He whispered. "I love you too," She whispered back.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope you liked reading this. Please let me know what you think! --- Jess**


End file.
